Life after they left
by edwardcullensnewlover
Summary: Starts from the end of the second season but Max, Isabelle, Michael and Tess have left in the pod. What Liz didn't know is that she is pregnant with Max's child. 5 years late, will Max and the others come back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Roswell or its characters

Summary: Starts from the end of the second season but Max, Isabelle, Michael and Tess have left in the pod. What Liz didn't know is that she is pregnant with Max's child. 5 years late, how has Liz coped? And will Max and the others come back before it's too late and save the earth?

Max's goodbye (Liz POV)

Flashback (outside the Crashdown the night before max left)

_Max stop the car and turned looking in to my eyes" Liz I love you, no matter how far away I am my heart will be with you. I don't want to leave you but I have to for my son, you have to understand that" He leaned forward pressings his lips to mine, even if he hadn't said those things before this kiss showed me everything I needed to know that he truly love me. It seemed like the kiss last forever and only a few second all at the same time. I saw flash of us together of when he saved me and when we first kiss, our lives together in only a few seconds. Max moved away pressing his forehead to mine._

"_Max... if it truly is your last night on earth I want you to spend it with me. I saved myself for you and I can't let you go without us being together. I want you Max... I love you... you are my soul mate" i whispered. _

_Max looked me in the eyes seeing if I truly meant what I said." I want that as well Liz. Let's live your whole lives together as it should have been tonight" After kissing me once more, Max started the car and drove in to the desert. I knew where we were going to the place we first slept together._

_We stop and both got out of the car, Max got a blanket from the car and laid it on the ground. Max grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor. _

"_Are you sure Liz, I am leaving in the morning, we may never see each other again" Max ask. All I could do was nod, I was nervous but I knew this is what I want. As so a i nodded Max pulled me to him and kissed me... _

_The next thing I knew Max woke me, kissing me on the nose "Liz, we have to go. I have to pick everyone up after I take you home". Taking my hand he led me back to the car and drove me home._

_We sat outside the Crashdown like we had done last night. "Liz, I love you so much and i always will but I want you to get on with or life, go to college like you want to. Make sure you look after yourself and... find... someone that loves you as much as I do, you deserve it" he whispered before kissing me. It was a goodbye kiss that I tried to print in to my memory; we didn't have to say anymore to each other, this was our goodbye. I got out of the car and walk towards the door opening it, before I went inside I turned to max feeling my tears fall on my face I mouthed "I love you" and went inside._

_(Liz discovered that Tess killed Alex)_

_Maria, Kyle and I got to the pods just in time to see Max the only man I will ever love fly away to a planet I had no way of getting to. My heart broke with the knowledge that I will never see him again or never share another night with him. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I woke with my alarm ringing in my ear, why did I keep having this dream? Max had been gone 5 years now and a lot had happened since then. Just as I was getting out of bed to go and have a shower, Sky ran in to my room.

"Mum, everyone is waiting for you and your breakfast is getting cold, I helped make the toast and it won't taste good if you don't hurry. Okay!" she said jumping on to my bed. I smiled looking at her, she was such a mixture of me and Max, it was like she was make up of all of our best attributes. With long brown hair and big green eyes, I know it is cheesy but she is the light in the darkness to me and nearly everyone in the camp.

"Now who are you talking to like that young lady? Ummm?" I said with laughter in my voice. She was one of the few people who could make me laugh. "Tell everyone I will be there in a minute and that I am just having a shower, okay baby?" I hugged her before she skipped out of the room.

I had a quick shower and headed down the hall to the meeting room, where I was greeted by Maria and Kyle before taking my seat at table.

"So what's going on?" i said to everyone at the table


	2. Chapter 2

What has happened? (LIZ POV)

"So what has happened?" I asked everyone at the table. I looked around the table and everyone looked sombre, so many of us die every day since Kivar invaded. It was a year after Max and the others left, without them we had no protection from the invasion that was to come. A few of us only survived because when Max healed me, I gain some alien powers and so it Kyle but his developed a while after mine. When Kivar invaded over half the human population died in just a day and this included my parents, Amy and Jim.

The rest of the people in Roswell where able to find shelter in the desert as we are so isolated most of Kivar soldiers don't come out this far. We made our home in the caves that run write across Roswell and we are able to grow food and there is enough water for us. In the few years we have been here many of the people in the caves have left because they wanted to find relatives and friend but we all knew that most of them have either been caught and been enslaved or are dead. After I got my alien powers i was able to protect the people in the caves and i was chosen to lead it.

Kyle spoke first "2 of Kivar's soldiers were seem about 3 miles away from here so we may have to double our guards for a while" I nodded. After last time when a 3 of Kivar's soldiers had come across us and killed a couple of us, we are always weary that we watch if any people come too close.

"We have connected group 10 in Arizona and they said that there has been an increase of Kivar's soldiers in their area heading towards New Mexico so we may have to contact if we can the group at the boarded to see what if going on" Maria informed me. Everyone looked at her in shock because the only way we can contact the group at the border is if we go to town and the last time we did that we lost good people.

"Maria we can't do that it is too dangerous and not necessary. Kivar's always has a lot of men in New Mexico" I said looking at her. Noticing she knew something I didn't. "Maria what aren't you telling me?"

She looked away before answering "There has been some rumors that something landed in Mexico a couple of days ago and that Kivar is not happy about it so I thought if we contacted the boarder we may be able to find out more"

" Maria how can you want to put us all at risk just so you can find out if a rumor that some may have landed in Mexico is true" i was angry at her that she could risk it all for a small chance that... th..they could have come back.

"Liz, I love you but I need to know if it's true please, Liz, for me and for Sky" a begged in a whisper.

I looked at the friend I had known most of my life and knew what I had to do "Fine, you can go but you can take only people that volunteer. I don't want to force anyone to go with you on our selfish mission. Okay?"

"Thank you Liz, I will leave in an hour on my own" Maria said jumping up out of her chair.

Kyle spoke before I could "No Maria, I will go with you and a couple of my men will as well" I smiled at him, he help me plan fights against Kivar's men and was like my military leader. As every left the room I mouthed thank you to him and went to the kitchen to have my breakfast with my daughter.

As I entered the kitchen sky jump up at me "Mum your breakfast is now very cold and helped make it" she made the cutest sad face.

"I am sorry love, the meeting went on longer than I thought but even if it is realllly cold I will still eat it okay" I said to her giving her a hug.

"It's okay mum, Jessica is warming it up for you so you don't have to eat it cold" she told me with a "silly mummy look". She was so grown up for her age, she has had to live with so much and now she is gaining alien powers it is going to be even harder for her.

"Aren't you meant to be a school little girl so hop to it" I said putting her down and giving her a litter tap on the bottom towards the door. So that the children had the most normal childhood possible, we made a school room for them and a top room so that they could learn and play together.

I ate my breakfast and was just washing it up when one of Kyle men came in telling me that they were ready to leave. So I followed him through the hall to the entrance of the cave where Kyle and Maria where waiting for me.

"Be careful and don't stay in the open for long okay? Please come back safe" said giving Maria and Kyle a hug. In the last few years they have given me the strength to my job and raise Sky.

"We will and make sure you watch out for Kivar's men" Kyle said grabbing his backpack and walking out of the cave to catch up with his men. "Come on Maria" he shouted to her.

With one final hug Maria exited the cave.

_The next chapter will be in Maria's POV and sorry for any inconstancy in my grammar, spelling or geography. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Roswell or its character

Maria POV

"Maria...Maria!" Kyle whispered shaking my leg to get my attention. "We are nearly in town, we are going to have to hide the car and go on foot. Grab your pack and let's go" Kyle grabbed his pack and got out of the car, looking around him as he did. I leaned over and got my pack from the back seat and followed Kyle toward the edge of town. Every time I come to town it reminds me of the last time I saw my mum, we tried to get to her but we were too late, Kivar's men had got to her already as a means to get information on us. We were able to bury her before we escaped to the caves.

Getting closer to town, Kyle was getting more and more nervous, I knew he was only coming for me; I just need to know if the rumours where true and the only way to do this was in town. Could Michael and the other really be back on Earth? If so would they come find us?

"Maria, we are going to have to go through the tunnels, it's the only way we are going to get anywhere near the radio without Kivar's men knowledge" Kyle said heading for the tunnels. The tunnels were built by us to get into town but they where only to be used in emergency because they were so unstable. Moving the camouflage from the entrance of the tunnel, I climbed down the ladder to the floor of the main shafted of the tunnel. Looking back up the ladder I saw Kyle climbing down having recovered the entrance.

"Do you think the rumours are true and that something has landed here?" I asked Kyle as we walked down the tunnel.

"Do you think I would let you come if I didn't? I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to lift your hopes up too much but me and Liz had a dream a couple of days ago, of max and the others getting out of pods." Kyle admitted.

I stopped in my tracks "What? How could you and Liz not have told me?" I shouted.

"Shhh! Do you want Kivar's men to know we are here? We didn't tell you because it was just a dream, none of us knew about the rumours of the landing then. We are here now so that we can find out what is going on" He explained

"Fine, but I am not finished with you or Liz, you guys can't keep hiding things from me, and I am not the same person I was before the attack. Okay? Come on, I can see the exit" I walked on ahead of Kyle; and started to climb the ladder to the radio room.

Opening the hatch above my head, I climbed out of the tunnels, and walked across the room to the radio. We were lucky that Kivar's didn't pay too much attention to the old Roswell radio tower; it was the only way we could get in contact with other groups further away from us. Me and Kyle started setting up the radio, every time we finished with the radio we took it apart so that if Kivar's men ever did come here there would be no evidence that we were ever here.

" Just have to plug this in... And...Done. Okay, do you want to do the talking or should I?" Kyle asked.

"I will. They talked to me last time. Group 009, do you read? Group 009, it's Group 001?" I hoped they would answer, that nothing bad had happened to them.

"Maria, is that you?" I breathed a sign of relief.

"Yeah, it's me, Kai. I am going to have to keep this short; Kyle is giving me the hurry up look. We have heard rumours that there was a landing near you and that it is making Kivar nervous. Is it true?" I asked

"Maria, it's true, there was a landing just south of the boarder. We don't know much about it just that Kivar is sending a lot of men your way. So you best be careful." I listened in shock, so there really was a landing, could it really be them? A beep from the radio, woke me up; I looked at Kyle in confusion, it was an incoming message.

"Kai, I am going to have to get you go. We are getting a message. Be safe. Bye" I said briefly. The radio continued to beep as I turned to Kyle. "Should I answer?" I asked

"I don't know. It could be Kivar's men playing a trick but I think it's a risk we are going to have to take. Answer it."

Taking a deep breath, I push my finger down to answer. "Hello, this is Group 001, who is this?" I asked with caution, I and Kyle held our breath as we waited for a response.

"Maria?" I looked at Kyle in complete shock.

"Max?"

_Please review! The more reviews I get the more I want to write. . Thanks to the people that reviewed before, it was really motivating._


End file.
